The invention relates to leak detection. In certain aspects, the invention relates to leak detection using a fluorescent dye. In other aspects, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting leaks.
Current industry methods for leak detection involve pressurizing the vessel to be tested with air or other gas and submerging the item in a water tank to look for air bubbles or attaching the vessel to a pressure sensor and watching for a loss of pressure.
The techniques are time consuming and complicated. They are also not very reliable. A quick and simple method to enable vessels to be leak tested and which is highly reliable would be very desirable.
The prior art techniques also fail to accurately identify the site of the leak. This makes repair difficult to execute. A technique which pinpoints the site of leaks in a vessel would be very desirable.
In air conditioning and refrigeration service, leaks in the condenser or evaporator coils can release fluorocarbons or other ozone depleting substances into the atmosphere. A technique which reduces the number of leaky coils sold to consumers would be highly beneficial to the environment.